Hadji Singh
Hadji Singh is a character from the Hanna-Barbera Studios TV series, "The Adventures Of Jonny Quest" and its two sequel series': "The New Adventures Of Jonny Quest" and "The Real Adventures Of Jonny Quest". About him Hadji Raheed Singh is of East Indian descent and was born in Bangalore, India, to sultan Haresh Singh and his wife Neela. He is five foot five in height, weighs 136 pounds, has tan skin, shoulder-length black hair, and dark brown eyes. Hadji is the sultan's heir, but his uncle Deepak and cousin Vikram had designs on the throne. Deepak hired a man named Pasha the peddler to kill Hadji, but Pasha had a change of heart and took pity on the then-four-year-old Hadji and kidnapped him instead, while raising him like his own son and hiding him from the wrath of his uncle and cousin. Knowing that both their lives were in danger, Pasha taught Hadji every trick and skill he knew as the two of them moved from city to city, and ended up in Calcutta. Sultan Haresh, who had been suffering poor health for years, died soon after Hadji's disappearance and Deepak had taken over the throne of Bangalore. During one of the Quest family's early expeditions to India, Dr. Benton Quest officially adopted Hadji, after the young boy saved the doctor's life from a knife-throwing would-be assassin, and he joined the Quest household as a foster son. He is logical and offers proverbs and platitudes which fit the situation, and he also offers advice where it is needed. Hadji practices the deep art of Yoga because he oftentimes meditates and uses his spiritual power to gain strength in the company of death, so this is especially helpful when he needs to wriggle free of binding ropes. His relationships with Jonny and Dr. Quest are a great deal different than from his younger years. He and Jonny are still good friends, but far more distant. His connection with Dr. Quest changed from son to assistant. The globe-spanning adventures of the Quests and Hadji has had them relocate several times: Palm Key, Florida, a massive research complex in central Mexico, and a family compound in Rockport, Maine. When he lived with the Quest family, Hadji was Dr. Quest's assistant, and he accompanied his mentor on all of his scientific excursions. Hadji studied yoga and eastern mysticism while growing up and gained abilities such as escaping bonds, body temperature, and breathing regulation, he also specializes in computer programming and general electronic know-how. He wears the turban as a reminder of his cultural roots, and adheres strongly to his religious beliefs that promote non-violence and the search for inner peace. Until recently, Hadji's parentage was a mystery because he knew only that he was raised by Pasha. Hadji had recently returned to India where Pasha told him the secrets of his past and he was reunited with his mother, while Vikram had gotten rid of Deepak and ascended to the throne. Neela never stopped looking for Hadji after he disappeared; her psychic powers led her to Pasha, but he was always one step ahead of her. Hadji brought the mystery of the east into the Jonny's otherwise decidedly western world. Although his talents are not over-sensationalized, this young man can perform some amazing feats: levitating people and objects by chanting "Sim sim sala bim!", hypnotizing bad guys with the jewel on his turban, removing bullets from a bad guy's gun, snake charming, rope tricks, and knowing how to ride and control elephants. Hadji inherited his psychic powers and the phrase "Sim sim sala bim!" from Neela. He learned English from an American marine, and wanted very much to visit America, and this is why he had originally followed the Quests when they were in Calcutta. Very well educated, Hadji knows many details about the area of the world they found themselves in, as a result of this, his maturity and intelligence sometimes make him seem twice his 16 years, but his youthful enthusiasm shines through. Although a bit less reckless than his friend Jonny, he was nevertheless always ready to take part in whatever adventures happened their way, and was as able as his friend in improvising his way out of a tough spot. Vikram was deposed as sultan, while Hadji was recognized as the rightful heir to the throne. So, now that mother and son have been reunited, he has decided to stay in Bangalore to learn to rule his country. Family Haresh Singh (father, deceased) Neela Singh (mother) Deepak Singh (uncle, deceased) Vikram Singh (cousin) Dr. Benton Quest (adoptive father) Jonny Quest (adoptive brother) =The gallery of pictures= Hadji and Jonny.png Jonny and Hadji.png Hadji Singh 7.png Hadji Singh 6.png Hadji Singh 5.png Hadji Singh 4.png Hadji Singh 3.png Hadji Singh 2.png Hadji Singh hologram.png Hadji and Jonny 2.png Jonny and Hadji 3.png Jonny and Hadji bobbleheads.png Jonny and Hadji 2.png Hadji Singh 10.png Hadji Singh 9.png Hadji Singh 8.png Hadji Singh 11.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists